


Сквозь Мор, Брешь и свадебные колокола

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Лелиана, Героиня Ферелдена — и их долгожданное счастье.Написано для команды fandom Dragon Age World 2020 на дайри.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Сквозь Мор, Брешь и свадебные колокола

Они встречаются в обречённой сгореть деревушке. Эльфийка, убившая сына эрла — и сестра Церкви с мрачными тайнами в заплечном мешке. Их разговоры колки поначалу: то эльфы-слуги, то любящий Создатель, то ещё что всплывёт и повиснет неловко меж ними.  
Но Табрис дарит Лелиане цветок из лесной глуши — и краснеет, любуясь её улыбкой.

Год проходит в постоянной спешке и прятках, скомкано, кроваво. Табрис не мешается больше с остальными эльфами-служками, не теряется в тени Алистера и Лелианы всякий раз, как они добираются до постоялого двора и пытаются хоть одну ночь провести в нормальной постели. Табрис узнают. Не как убийцу, не как предательницу — как Героиню, спасительницу. Пред ней открыты все двери (хозяева морщатся, конечно, потом за спиной: глядите, какова остроухая; но всё не может быть идеально).  
И Лелиана рядом с ней.

Больше не беглянка, вынужденная на прошлое оглядываться. Сумка за плечами свободна: она укладывает туда тёплый плащ и новую пару туфель, переплетает пальцы с Табрис и вместе они скрываются на совсем недолгие месяцы.  
Потом Героиню зовут новые дела. И Лелиану — тоже.

Мир не желает оставаться спасённым, несётся к бездне и своему концу так, будто надоела ему уже людская (и эльфийская, и гномья, и кунарийская, и даже, возможно, драконья) глупость. Они пытаются ещё его остановить. Кое-как, на сколько хватает сил.

"Когда всё это закончится, мы будем вместе, — уверяет себя Лелиана. — Мы будем вместе, и ничто нас не разлучит".  
Потому что ей нужно верить во что-то, пока она наблюдает за счастливыми парами в танце после спасения Императрицы. Потому что иначе слишком тоскливо.

(У них могло бы быть свое "долго и счастливо", сразу после Мора, стоило только закрыть глаза и притвориться, что не услышали очередного крика о помощи от мира)  
(Табрис не искала бы лекарства, Лелиана не играла бы чужими жизнями во имя высшей цели)  
(Они целовались бы под зелёным светом от Бреши и умерли бы, скорее всего, в один день от красных кристаллов в груди)

Табрис — не одна из многих эльфиек. Лелиана — не одна из многих сестёр Церкви.

Закрывать глаза им не положено.

Они ждут.  
Лелиана хранит её письма. Перечитывает их, даже приняв новое имя.

И когда Героиня Ферелдена распахивает двери Собора.

Когда опускается на колени и перед всем приходом целует её руку.

Когда рассказывает о новых шрамах и позволяет заплести отросшие волосы с седыми прядями в них.

Когда называется ее "женой".

Жрица Виктория не сдерживает счастливых слёз.


End file.
